


51-Break Downs

by Lost_at_Sea



Series: Tumblr Number [4]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>51. Tamsin and Lauren are on a case. They get stuck on the side of the road after their car dies. It’s cold, and they’re in the middle of nowhere, and despite their dislike for each other they’re forced to squash into the backseat and huddle for warmth. They make awkward jokes about personal space but end up falling asleep cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	51-Break Downs

51\. Tamsin and Lauren are on a case. They get stuck on the side of the road after their car dies. It’s cold, and they’re in the middle of nowhere, and despite their dislike for each other they’re forced to squash into the backseat and huddle for warmth. They make awkward jokes about personal space but end up falling asleep cuddling.

It was some stupid thing where they needed to find some plants for an anti-venom, and because the animal they were looking for was treacherous in nature, Tamsin was ordered to go with Lauren to find the stuff in the middle of some ancient Fae forest. 

They pulled up in Tamsin’s clanky old truck. The Valkyrie had insisted on taking her ‘trusty’ truck even though it’s breaks were pretty questionable and the front seat was a single bench with one seat belt. They drove through the country side with as much space between them as humanly possible, and they worked in silence. 

They didn’t really hate each other per se, but Lauren knew Tamsin had fallen for Bo, and Tamsin knew that she had been kind-of shitty to Lauren, so it was, in a word, tense. 

Surprisingly Tamsin didn’t stand around and sulk as Lauren thought she would. When they reached the are where Lauren would find the plant Tamsin softly asked Lauren where she wanted her trunk of equipment, which the Valkyrie had insisted upon carrying. 

She stood close enough to Lauren to be helpful, but not close enough to be smothering. And when Lauren asked her for a specific piece of equipment from her trunk she surprised the doctor by handing it to her before Lauren could finish the explanation of it’s shape and size. 

“I’ve lived a long time, doc. I do know a few things.” Tamsin smirked in response to the doctor’s questioning gaze. 

“Yes… well, ok then.”

They surprisingly got through the excavation with little argumentation and only a few squabbles. They got back into the truck about dusk, and drove for a few miles before the truck started to sputter out. As Tamsin guided the clunker to the side of the road, swearing under her breath, Lauren huffed something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “Knew it”. Tamsin exited the truck, slamming her door before popping the hood and inspecting it before realizing it had died. 

She hopped back in the truck still swearing before she called Dyson. It went to voicemail after a few rings and she remembered that him and Bo were having a ‘date’ that night, and realized he wouldn’t be answering anytime soon. She hopped back out of the truck and grabbed a duffle bag out of the bed, bringing it back into the truck and wordlessly handing Lauren the sweatshirt she found in there. 

Lauren took the article of clothing in surprise, but didn’t get the chance to comment as Tamsin was already back on the phone. 

“What do you mean five hours?… I don’t care, we’re stranded on the job you sent us on, send someone out here… Really, you’re still upset about that… Grow up Evony, yes, I said it…. Fine, whatever.” She hung up and growled before dialing another number. She swore as it went to voicemail “Hey Kenz, me and the good doctor are kind-of stranded, if you could give us a call back that’d be great.” Lauren had to laugh at the faux-politeness dripping from Tamsin’s every word. After two more calls she sighed and looked at the doctor, running a hand through her hair. 

“No one is answering, and the towing company’s closed for the weekend, a holiday or some shit. I think we might be stuck, Doc. She opened the door, I’ll take the bed, you can have the bench.”

Before she could make it out of the car Lauren grabbed her wrist. 

“Ah, no. It may be warm out now, but once the sun is fully down, you’ll get pneumonia. We’ll both stay in the truck.”

—————————

A few hours later Tamsin realized Lauren had been right, as even inside the truck it started to get cold. She pulled out a pair of sweats from her bag and threw them at Lauren, who hastily slipped them over her jeans, and then grabbed a large blanket from the floor near Lauren’s feet, which the doctor had missed, and threw it over the both of them. 

So it could fit over them both Lauren ended up scooting a little closer. 

“i know it’s cold Doc, but you know Valkyries are like Vampires, we never get warm.”

“Ha, very funny”

“What, you don’t know that’s not true.”

“You’re right I don’t, but, I can feel your body heat from here, so I’m pretty damn sure you get warm.”

Tamsin smirked snakily at the doctor before leaning her head against the window. She hated the silence so she started blunt and direct, unsurprisingly. 

“So, are you and Bo…”

“No… are you and Bo..” The Valkyrie laughed at this. 

“No… you still in love with her?”

“Kind-of. I mean she wash perfect for me, and we never really worked, but I did love her a lot, that doesn’t just go away.”

“Trust me doc, I know.” Tamsin said, meeting the doctor’s gaze. After a few minutes Lauren scooted closer and continued their conversation. 

“Could you tell me about one of your past lives?”

“Oh, first you want to cuddle, and now you want a bed time story.” Lauren was about to retort haughtily unties he saw the warmth in Tamsin’s eyes. 

“I’ve lived many lives, is there one in particular you’d like to hear about.”

“No, maybe just tell me a few stories, or something more about Valkyries, you know they are one of the Fae’s that everyone knows the least about.”

“Ah, that’s ‘cause we are a very secretive bunch.”

For the next few hours Tamsin told stories of heroes from Medieval times to the Civil War to the World Wars. She told Tamsin about Valkyries eating habits, and life-times, and culture. She finally smiled down at the doctor who had, somewhere along in the Valkyrie’s stories laid her head on Tamsin’s shoulder, and whispered in her ear. 

“There is one hero who interested me the most. I was told that she was not ready to die yet, but that, since she was such an amazing hero, I would have to see her in action. It was during the War in Afghanistan, and I was surprised to learn that this hero was not only human, but also a doctor. I was surprised, that is, until I saw her run through the battlefield to help one injured soldier, who everyone else had given up on. She pulled him off to safety and helped him quietly and proficiently. She saved his life that day. I had the privilege of getting to meet her a few years later.”

Lauren’s head didn’t pop up, she was too close to sleep, but her eyes did widen for a second. 

“That was me…” She said slightly smiling before drifting off to sleep. 

Putting her arm around the sleeping doctor and pulling her closer Tamsin smiled “It sure was, doc. It sure was.”


End file.
